Te amo y me duele aceptarlo
by mpwhispers
Summary: ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!. Este fic está dedicado a StarkSkywalker15 ¡Sorpresa! Yo soy tu amigo invisible.


**Para alivio de Marvel y de muchos, estos personajes no son de mi autoría, la verdad es que pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de Marvel Comics y lo único mío es la poca imaginación puesta en esta historia. Todos los derechos de autor son de Marvel, lo repito.**

 **Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2.0 que participa en Navidad en La Torre Stark.**

Si algo había aprendido Tony es que el ser una de las personas más ricas del mundo no le daba felicidad, sin embargo, él sí era feliz, o al menos lo había sido. Era feliz cuando Pepper estaba a su lado, en esos momentos era realmente feliz, el tipo de felicidad con el cual piensas que ahora puedes morir en paz. Morir, qué palabra tan corta pero tan fuerte a la vez, muchos pensaban que el hecho de que él se enojara cuando el nombre de Pepper apareció en su conferencia se debía a que se había separado de ella, pero cuán equivocados estaban, debido a que pocos sabían que en realidad ella había muerto en un ataque que uno de sus enemigos causó. Luego de que su experimento se revelara contra él y que la brujita hurgara en su mente, las pesadillas que ya tenía se volvieron más fuertes y dolorosas, y dolía, dolía tanto que Pepper ya no estuviera junto a él por las noches. Tan dolorosa resultó su pérdida que el resto de cosas en el mundo le resultaron banales, pero en todo ese desorden producido luego de la guerra con su amigo, algo o mejor dicho alguien aún le daba esperanzas y por esa persona es que trataba de seguir vivo.

Para Natalia quien era amante del orden, el ver que las cosas se salían de control era algo que jamás calculó, trataba de mantenerse al margen, pero cuando el equipo se dividió, no dudó en apoyar a Tony, en cierta manera lo comprendía, comprendía el dolor por el que estaba atravesando y era la única persona 'aparte de la familia de Pepper' que conocía la verdad, Tony le pidió que no dijera nada a nadie porque no quería demostrar su debilidad. Lo comprendía tanto como a sí misma y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez entre ellos había algo más que amistad y confianza, había amor, un amor mutuo y sincero. Apoyaba a ambos equipos porque sabía lo importante que era para todos estar unidos, no era la única que sentía que ese equipo era su familia, todos lo hacían, lo que sucede es que no siempre la familia apoya las mismas políticas por decirlo de ese modo.

Los días y los meses pasaron y por fin los héroes más poderosos del planeta volvieron a reunirse, esta vez con nuevos integrantes y amigos, Tony quien volvió a ser el vanidoso multimillonario playboy que era antes de Pepper, organizó una fiesta para celebrar que habían vuelto a ser la familia que era, pero había algo o más bien, alguien, que faltaba y ese alguien era la pelirroja.

—Clint, ¿has visto a Nat? —preguntó Tony un tanto preocupado, hubiera jurado que la había visto.

—Creo que está en el balcón —contestó con una sonrisa amable el arquero, quien en ese momento se encontraba conversando con Rhodes acerca de un doctor que era el mejor neurocirujano y que era una especie de protector místico de la Tierra.

El anfitrión de la fiesta a escasos metros de la pelirroja se paralizó. —Sé que estás allí Tony —pronunció la pellirroja. —Ya ves que eso del espionaje se me da a mí —volvió a hablar, y mientras decía aquello, ambos sonrieron, era una sonrisa tan cómplice y tan amigable que todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer.

Era navidad y la alegría y nostalgia estaban en el ambiente, un muérdago se encontraba sobre ellos.

— _¿Qué pasó con aquella espía que solía patear el trasero de los villanos? —preguntó después de que ella se negara a volver a pertenecer al equipo._

— _Se rindió Tony, simplemente se rindió —_

— _Nat, sé que las cosas resultaron difíciles, pero lo siento, en realidad lo siento, pero ya todo pasó, Steve, Clint y el resto han accedido a regresar, no entiendo por qué tú no. —contestó el multimillonario —¡¿Acaso crees que para mí es fácil?!, ¡NO!, claro que no, pero lo hago por ti. —se sorprendió por haber dicho aquello, su corazón latía aceleradamente, pero no se arrepintió, después de todo era la verdad y aunque su voz sonó con cierta angustia, ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás._

— _Tony, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, no es por ellos, es por ti. Te amo y me duele aceptarlo. —lo que empezó como un grito, había acabado en un desgarrado y pequeño susurro que casi se ahoga dentro de ella. Quería gritar, su alma se estaba desgarrando por dentro desde hace tiempo, aquella verdad la quería gritar desde mucho antes de la guerra civil y le dolía tanto no tener el valor para decirle esas palabras. Te amo, qué palabras tan cortas pero tan fuertes a la vez._

— _Y si dijera que yo también te amo y que aprendí a aceptarlo, ¿regresarías? —respondió el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Su mundo se detuvo, no es que dudara de él y la verdad es que ahora poco le importaba su pasado, sino que aquello no lo había pensado, por su mente jamás se cruzó que él la amara. Pero ahora al haberlo escuchado, se sentía tan bien y tan segura de sí misma._

 _Sus labios chocaron estrepitosa y delicadamente sobre los labios de él, ahora estaba segura de que él también sentía lo mismo por ella, o tal vez mucho más, porque Tony al igual que ella, eran de esas personas que tratan de evitar los sentimentalismos, pero cuando aman lo hacen con tal intensidad que se formaría un caos en el universo si les rompieran el corazón._

— _¿Eso fue un sí? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro._

—Bésame —ordenó ella. Y él la besó.

—Si alguna vez cometo algún acto de tu desagrado, por favor dímelo, lo menos que quiero es lastimarte.

—Tony, sabes que yo siempre te digo las cosas en la cara —respondió con una sonrisa un tanto descarada que más bien parecía de coqueteo.

Ambos disfrutaban su relación. Tony sabía que la pelirroja no podía tener hijos y la verdad es que no le importaba, la tenía y si ella accedía podían adoptar, con aquello bastaba; y Natasha por su lado sabía que Tony era muy comprensible y consentidor con ella, las cosas marchaban tan bien entre ellos que de su pasado solo recordaban los buenos recuerdos. Solo de vez en cuando eran asaltos por pesadillas que en su tiempo fueron reales.

Una noche, ambos se encontraban en su cama matrimonial, cuando Tony fue sacudido por una pesadilla, se levantó exaltado y sudando, sentía la sensación de opresión sobre su pecho, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo mientras sollozaba agitadamente.

— _¿Pesadillas?_

 _Él asintió._

 _Ella lo abrazó haciéndole saber que estaba allí y que ahora era el presente._

— _No quiero perderte._

— _No lo harás, eres mi Mr. T —había cogido llamarlo así debido a todos los apodos con los que él la llamaba y al parecer, el ex playboy disfrutaba ser llamado así._

 _Cuando estuvo más calmado, notó que la rubia había caído dormida en sus brazos, en ese momento todo el dolor desapareció._

A Natalia le dolía verlo tan destruido, ella comprendía la clase de dolor interno por la que él estaba atravesando.

—La extraño. Todo fue mi culpa, jamás debí haber revelado mi identidad, ella me amaba y ahora no la tengo. No me malinterpretes, te amo, es solo que es doloroso. Me duele saber que fue mi culpa. —su voz sonaba rota y el llanto la hacía sonar entrecortada, lo cual al escucharlo sentía como su corazón se desgarraba.

—No fue tu culpa Tony. En serio que no lo fue, simplemente que aún nos falta meter a la cárcel a gente así de mala. Y no te preocupes, sé que me amas y yo te amo.

Ambos sonrieron, su manera de complementarse el uno al otro les daba fuerza para continuar. Siempre hacia el norte.

Habían pasado algunos años, en esos años ocurrieron muchas bodas, entre ellas la de Tony y Nat y aunque él fuera ateo y a ella no le llamara mucho la atención sobre el tema de la religiosidad, ambos pensaron que una boda era una muy buena excusa para escaparse de las misiones por una temporada.

—Hola Tasha.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo Clint? —respondió con una sonrisa la espía.

—Nada, todo está normal. ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? —preguntó el arquero con algo de curiosidad al ver que Natasha quien era pelirroja ahora tenía el cabello rubio.

—¡Oh! Eso. No es nada, acabo de llegar de una misión de infiltración. —respondió la rusa —Hasta luego. —se despidieron ambos.

Al cabo de unas horas Tony entró a su habitación buscando a la pelirroja.

—¡Por las barbas de Odín, padre de Thor! —gritó Tony al ver a su esposa tinturándose el cabello. —¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres pelirroja oxigenada! —volvió a gritar Tony.

Nunca más lo volvieron a ver con vida por la torre. ¡Nah!, Mentira, no estaba muerto, pero su comentario le valió un ojo negro y tres días durmiendo en el sofá. Nat lo amaba tanto que su rabia desapareció al poco tiempo. Después de todo él se lo merecía por tremendo comentario, al menos eso fue lo que ella le comentó a Clint cuando este último preguntó por el grito de niña que pegó Tony.

 **Espero que haya sido de tu agrado Starkskywalker15, lamento que fuera muy corto, pero es que no tenía muchas ideas, sin embargo, he disfrutado mucho porque significó un reto para mí y es algo de lo que he aprendido. Feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo (aunque atrasados).**

 **Ahora que me doy cuenta, no tiene mucha angustia y dolor/ confort. Lo siento por aquello, simplemente no salían de mí las ideas.**

 **PD: No pude evitar pasarme por tus historias, me han encantado, ahora gracias a ti soy un poco Ironwidow.**

—¡Tu esposa me va a matar Tony! —decía un Clint muy pero muy asustado— ¡me va a matar lo sé!

—¿Cuánto llevas escondiéndote de ella?

—Un mes creo.

—Y ¿aún sigues creyendo que te va a matar? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— _Tengo una idea. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos al quemado? —gritó un Tony muy entusiasmado._

 _Todos los días había villanos intentando conquistar el mundo, aun así, hoy era su día de descanso y se encontraban perdiendo el tiempo, todos aceptaron la propuesta, incluso Nat, aunque por su cara pasó una sonrisa algo espeluznante que le puso la piel de gallina a todos._

 _El juego empezó y a los pocos minutos la pelirroja iba ganando, solo faltaban Thor y el arquero, tenía el balón en sus manos y el objetivo uno estaba a su alcance._

 _¡Boom!_

— _Lo siento Thor —dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, y cuando se giraba a su derecha a buscar a Clint._

 _¡BOOM!_

 _Un balón chocó demasiado fuerte contra su cara, de la fuerza cayó sentada, todo el equipo corrió hacia donde ella a excepción del castaño que seguía de pie con la cara atónita._

 _Empezó a correr, correr por su vida, Natalia no le perdonaría esto. ¡Lo iba a matar!_

—¡No me mates por favor! ¡Tengo una familia que mantener! ¡Soy muy joven para morir¡— empezó a llorar con las manos juntas y de rodillas a los pies de ella cuando entró a la misma sala en la que estaba.

Natalia por su parte empezó a reír por la expresión de Clint, río tanto que hasta el estómago le empezó a doler.

—No te voy a matar —dijo riéndose mientras se dirigía a la cocina. —No por el momento —y la sonrisa malévola en su rostro fue lo suficiente para que el arquero se hiciera pipí en los pantalones.

 **¡SORPRESA!**

 **Doble regalo, espero que te haya encantado. Besos.**


End file.
